Künstlerin der Schöpfung
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Eine Naruto fic mal anders. Ein junges Medchen ist zerißen zwischen Freundschaft, Ferrat, Schmerz und Liebe, kann sie irgend wann glücklich sein?
1. Prolog

A/N: hallo läute, man das letzte mall das ich Deutsch geschrieben habe war vor ungefähr drei Jahren also sorry wenn ich was nicht korrekt schreibe aber wie gesagt ich habe sie sehr vernachlässigt, zumindest was das schreiben angeht.

Also ich hab ne Story mit dem Titel; „_Akatsuki: The Art of Creatin" _also „_Akatsuki: Die Kunst der Schöpfung" _und darin habe ich eine nette Kara die für so manches schock den Akatsuki bring.

Also ist diese Story über ihre Vergangenheit und über die dinge die sie zu dass machten was sie heute is.

I. Prologe/Schneeflocken im Nebel

* * *

Es war eines dieser üblichen tage in Kirigakure wenn nichts aufregendes passierte. Ein man betrat gerade ein großes Anwesen am rande von Kiri. Der man war groß und leicht muskulöse gebaut, er hatte außerdem sehr blasse Haut mit passenden weißen Harren, seine Augen waren eine sehr interessante Farben-Missung von tiefen violett und gift grün. Der man hieß Makano Matekeshi einer von Kirigakures Elite jonin, und höchster ANBU General. Er hatte gerade einen diplomatischen Auftrag von Mizukage erhalten.

"Ria-chan, wo bist du?" der man rief als e den gossen Garten betrat. Es war kurz vor Winter Einbruch und die Luft war auch dem entsprechend kühler geworden, ganz besonders hier im Reich des Nebels.

"Komme schon Oto-san!" rief eine stimme und ein kleines Mädchen um die sieben Jahre alt lief zu den man und umarmte ihn.

"Hallo meine kleine Künstlerin." Sagte der man als er seine Tochter umarmte. "Komm, wir müssen packen."

"Warum den?" sie fragte ein wenig verwirt.

"Ich habe einen Auftrag in Konohagakure zu erledigen aber weil die Anderen alle auf Missionen sing nehme ich dich mit."

* * *

Es war ein kalter Winter Tag als zwei Fände in Konohagakure ankamen. Als sie ihren Weg durch die Stadt machten zu dem Hokage Turm zogen sie fiele blicke aufsich, aber vor allem waren die Blicke auf den Man gerichtet als auf das kleine Mädchen wer seine Hand hielt.

Nachdem sie den Turm erreicht hatten worden sie hereingeführt.

„Hmm…du must der Bote aus Kirigakure sein." Sagte der Hokage als sein blick plötzlich auf das kleine Mädchen fiel. „Und wer ist diese junge Dame?" fragte der man lächelnd.

„Das is meine Tochter Riako." Sagte der Man.

„Hallo kleine Lady." Sagte der Hokage.

„Uhm…hallo…" sie sagte und verbeugte sich.

„Ich bitte um eurer Verständnis, aber zur zeit ist meine Frau auf einer Mission unterwegs und ich hatte keinen gefunden der auf sie aufpassen konnte."

„Das ist kein Problem. Riako, du kanst nach Draußen in den Wald spielen gehen solange ich und dein Vater uns unterhalten." Riako wollte zuerst nicht gehen aber ihr Vater nickte das sie das tun sollte.

Riako brauchte nicht lange um den Weg in den Wald zu finden und nun ging sie unter dem Schnee bedeckten Bäumen entlang. Ihr war langweilig und wäre am liebsten bei ihren Vater geblieben aber sie wurde raus geschickt. Sie setzte ihren Spaziergang fort als plötzlich ein Schneeball den Baumstamm neben ihr traf. Sie ließ ihre Hand langsam unter ihrer Jacke gleiten wo sie drei Kunais trug.

„Schuldige, ich sah Bewegung und dachte du wehrst mein Bruder." Sagte ein Junge mit langen braunen Haaren und Perlen weiße Augen, er war nur ein bisschen elter als sie.

„Kein Problem." Sie sagte und ließ ihre Hnd fallen.

„Ich habe dich noch nie here gesehen. Bist du auf einer durchreiße?" fragte der Junge neugierig. „Oh, schuldige mein Name ist Hizashi Hyuuga." Sagte er und hielt seine Hand aus.

„Ich heiße Riako Matekeshi." Sie sagte als sie seine Hand mit einen lächeln akzeptierte. Es gab nicht viele die sich freiwillig in ihre nehe aufhielten, an erster stelle wegen ihrer Augen aber diesen Jungen störte das nicht den auch er hatte ungewöhnliche Augen.

„Oh, bist du irgendwie verwandt mit dem Boten aus Kiri der heute angekommen ist?" Hizashi fragte.

„Er ist mein Vater."

"Hizashi! Ah da bist du." beide drehten sich in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Ein Junge neherte sich ihnen. „Uhm…wer bist du den?" er fragte als er Riako sah.

„Ah, das ist mein Zwillingsbruder Hiashi und das ist Riako sie kam aus Kiri mit ihren Vater."

„Hallo."

„Hallo"

„Hey Riako, willst du mit uns mitspielen?" Hizashi fragte und die Anderen sahen ihn verwundert an.

„Uhm…wenn ich euch nicht zur last bin…" sie sagte und die Brüder sahen sie verwundert an. Sie wussten nicht das, dass erste mall in ihren Leben war das Jemand der nicht teil ihrer Familie war sie fragte ob sie mitspielen will.

„Was ist das den für ne dumme Frage." Sagte Hiashi als er zusammen mit seinen Bruder am handgelenk packte und mit sich mit zog.

Sie spielten stunden lang und danach saßen am Rande das Sees auf einen alten Baumstamm. Ihre Wangen waren rot von der Kälte und dem vielen laufen.

„Das hat spaß gemacht." Hizashi sagte gut gelaunt.

„Ja es war." Sagte sein Bruder als er sich zu Riako umdrehte wer aufstand und ging rüber zu inen Alten Baum. „Hey Riako-chan, was machst du da? Hiashi fragte als sie zu ihr gingen.

„Ich sehe mir diesen Baum an."

„Oh, an diesen gibt es nicht viel zu sehen, er ist schon zu alt und trägt keine Blätter mehr." Hizashi sagte als er rauf auf die alted Äste guckte.

„Uhm…kann ich euch ein Geheimnis zeigen, als ein kleiner dank für den schönen tag?"

„Uhm…ok."

Beide Jungs beobachteten sie gespant als sie einige Fingerzeischen machte und ihre Hände auf den Stamm legte. Eine hellblaue Chakra drang in den Baum ein und dan verschwand es.

„Was war…" aber Hiashi wurde von seinen Bruder unterbrochen wer raif auf die Äste zeigte. Perlen gleiche Augen weiteten sich als er sah das die Äste grüne Blätter und neue Blüten trugen. „Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, einmal habe ich einen kleinen Vogel gefunden, er war verletzt aber ich wusste nicht das er schon im sterben lag. Meine Großmutter ist eine Medizinische Ninja und sie hat mich oft gelehrt so habe ich versucht ihn zu heilen. Ich habe diese symbole benetzt denn ich war mir nicht sicher welsche die richtigen Zeichen waren und er wurde wieder gesund."

„Wow, du bist erstaunlich Riako-chan" Hizashi sagte und Riako wurden ein bischen rot.

„Danke."

„Riako!" rief plötzlich eine Männer Stimme und alle drei Kinder drehten sich in seine richtung.

„Das ist mein Vater, wir gehen wieder." Sie sagte ein bischn traurig.

„Gerade wenn wir si viel spaß hatten. Hey Riako-chan besuch uns mal wieder ok?" Hizashi sagte als er sie umarmte.

„Wir werden dich vermissen, habt eine gute reise." Hiashi sagte als auch er das Mädchen umarmte.

„Danke, und past auch ihr gut auf euch auf. Machts gut und nochmals danke für den wunderfullen tag." Sie sagte als sie zu ihren Vater lief.

* * *

A/N: so das war das erste Kapietel… 


	2. Eine neue Freundschaft

A/N: Hey läute hier kommt der nächste Kapitel…

II. Eine neue Freundschaft

* * *

Die Rückreise nach Kirigakure dauerte acht Tage und das Land war bereits in dichtem Schneekleid gehüllt. Ein vertrauter Schleier aus feinem Nebel umhüllte das Dorf.

„Nun sei nicht so traurig Riako, Morgen ist ein großer Tag, und deshalb konnten wir nicht warten."

„Was für in Tag?" Riako fragte neugierig als sie zu ihrem Vater hinauf sah.

„Na morgen kommst do in die Ninja Akademie. Dein Onkel freut sich schon dich dort zu haben."

„Hatte ich schon vergessen." Sagte sie verlegen.

„Du kannst deinen neuen freunden schreiben und wenn du willst dann können wir ja die Ferien in Konoha verbringen." Diese Worte ließen Riakos Augen vor Freude funkelt als sie ihren Vater umarmte.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag kam dann auch das große Ereignis. Nach der Zeremonie waren die Kinder erlaubt das Gellende ur erforschen. Riako kannte das ganze Gebiet bereits weil ihr Onkel, der jetzt nun auch der Sensei ihrer Klasse war, sie sehr oft mit hierhin nahm.

So saß Riako unter einer alten Trauerweide und lass ein altes Buch aus der privaten Bücherei fromm ihrem Urgroßvater als sie plötzlich einen Jungen nahe der alten Wippe sah. Normalerweise würde sie ihre Nase sofort wieder in ihrem Buch stecken, aber ihr viel sofort auf das es den anscheint hatte als würden die anderen Kinder einen großen bogen um ihn machen.

Beim genaueren hinsehen sie bemerkte das der Junge blaue Haut und Haare hatte, im alles zusammen er ehnelte einer Kreuzung zwischen Haifisch und Mensch. Riako beobachtete ihn noch für einige Minuten bis sie aufstand und zu ihm runterging.

Ein blau Heutiger Junge saß alleine neben der alten Schaukel. Er war daran gewöhnt von allen gefürchtet zu werden oder ignoriert, somit tat er auch nichts als er blicke auf sich spürte. Er ignorierte die blicke aber sprang vor schreck als plötzlich ein lächelndes Mädchen vor ihn stand.

"Hallo, ich heiße Riako Matekeshi und wie heißt du?"

"Erm…ich heiße Kisame Hoshigaki." Der Junge fühlte sich ein bissen seltsam, das war das erste Mal das jemand freiwillig in seine nähe kam und ihn sogar anlächelte. Plötzlich wurde ihm aber klar was sie gesagt hatte. "Moment mal, hast du gerade Matekeshi gesagt, wie unser sensei und…"

„Ja, unser sensei ist mein Onkel und ja er ist mein Vater." Si sagte.

„Wow…du hast ne echt berühmte Familie." Kisame sagte, er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen dass eine Person aus einer von Kiris mächtigsten Klans sich mit ihm unterhält.

„Das ist nicht so ne große Sache." Riako sagte. „Hey Kisame willst du in der Klasse neben mir sitzen und später mit mir trenieren?" Riako fragte.

„Ja, sehr gerne sogar." Kisame antwortete fröhlich als er aufstand und ihre Hand nahm. Die Andren um sie herum standen nur da mit großen Augen, gefühlt mit schrecken.

„Super, dann sind wir ab jetzt Freunde." Riako sagte glücklich darüber das sie einen neuen Freund gewonnen hat. Sie würde das sofort Hizashi und Hiashi schreiben wenn sie am Abend nach hause kommt.

Unbewust für die Kinder standen zwei Männer im Klassenzimmer und beobachteten sie durch das Fenster.

„Die zwei haben noch eine große Zukunft vor sich." Sagte der jüngerer der beiden.

„Ich weiß Brüderchen, ich glaube ich werde den Jungen unter meine Flügel nehmen, er hat großes Potenzial um noch was Großes zu werden."

_Fortsetzung folgt… _

* * *

A/N: ok, ich weiß das der Kapitel kurz geworden ist... 


End file.
